


Which One?

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [38]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Bets & Wagers, Canon Era, Confused Knights, Crack, F/M, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Polyamory, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: The Knights have a wager on whether the King is bedding Guinevere or Merlin.
Relationships: Gwen/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 29
Kudos: 461





	Which One?

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt of the day for Rowrowrowurboat! :)

‘… and I just cannot deal with the sarcasm! And the eyes! Always so expressive.’ Arthur grumbled, drew his spear back from the creature they had been hunting. A look was exchanged between the Knights, each one of them wondering if they were supposed to comfort their King. He had been in a foul mood for the entire trip, rambling on about his issues with his partner.

Gwaine was still torn on whether they were talking about Guinevere or Merlin, if he was honest. He could tell the others were equally as confused, but they were doing their best to follow the conversation.

‘Have you considered talking to them, Sire?’ Leon, ever the suck-up, asked. Arthur paused, wiped his spear clean and regarded the boar that they’d taken down.

‘I don’t need them acting all understanding again, that never helps.’ Still no clue as to which one of them it was, and Gwaine rubbed his hands together in excitement. As soon as the King was far enough away, he turned to Lancelot with his brightest smile.

‘A wager on which one of them it is?’ The Knight rolled his eyes, but to everyone’s surprise, it was Leon that stepped forwards.

‘I’ll take a bet on it being Merlin.’

**

‘And they just never shut up!’ Definitely Merlin.

‘But then there’s the sweet talking, and the way they always listen. Do you think I’m being too harsh on them?’ The King lowered his sword, Gwaine panting and running a hand through his hair. How was the Princess still focused on that? They had been training for most of the morning, and Gwaine was about ready to flop onto the floor and never stand back up again.

‘Perhaps you should treat them to something?’ Lancelot was trying to prove it was, in fact, Guinevere that Arthur was talking about.

‘Like a date?’ Arthur asked, training forgotten. Percival came across to steady Gwaine, the five of them all looking to their King.

‘It depends. What do they like doing?’ Elyan’s question had all of the Knights ready for the reveal, but the King just sighed.

‘They’re a servant. Most of their life is spent serving the Crown.’ And with that, the King was walking back in the direction of the armoury.

‘I change my mind. I think it’s Gwen.’ Elyan provided, but Leon just shook his head.

‘We should ask one of them.’

**

They’d never been in such an odd situation. Arthur had invited each of the Knights for dinner, which wasn’t unheard of. There was a selection of wines, the finest foods that Camelot could offer, and they were all happy to be there. But it was the two servants serving them that had them confused. Gwen stuck to Arthur’s left side, smiling and joining in with the conversation easily. Whenever she filled up Arthur’s goblet, the King would catch her arm and smile up in thanks, and Gwen would blush beautifully.

Gwaine observed all of this, and was tempted to say it was the Lady that had stolen the King’s heart. But then Merlin would be talking, and Arthur’s attention would be snatched by the manservant. He didn’t even need to try, Arthur’s eyes never strayed when Merlin spoke up. The King never complained when Merlin snuck food from his plate, or pulled faces when Arthur rattled on about something annoying.

‘You’re looking lovely tonight, Guinevere.’ Leon complimented, and Gwaine was surprised. Then, when he understood what the First Knight was doing, he quickly got with the idea. He looked to Merlin, waited till the manservant was looking in his direction, winked with his most flirtatious smile. While Gwen was thanking Leon for noticing her new dress, Merlin was blushing the darkest of reds.

Arthur, however, hadn't risen his head from where he was eating.

**

‘In two words?’ Merlin questioned, to which the King nodded.

‘Uh, King Arthur?’ Arthur threw a waterskin at Merlin’s head, which he ducked in time for it to go flying over and hit Percival’s chest. The Knight caught it, handing it back to Merlin who beamed up at him.

‘Thanks. Sorry Arthur’s being a prat, he hates being woken up early.’ Ah, a clue! They all noted it, watched as Arthur scowled at his manservant.

‘The sun hadn't even risen!’ Which implied that Merlin had been staying with him overnight!

‘I thought I heard something in your Chambers! It’s not my fault you snore.’ Gwaine was almost ready to place down all he owned on it being Merlin that was in the King’s bed, but then Arthur shattered the confirmation.

‘Guinevere manages to walk around my Chambers without waking me.’ Dammit. He caught the looks of confusion with the others, sighed when Merlin gave no signs of being jealous. He just looked amused, laughed briefly.

‘Gwen’s too nice to you.’

‘She treats me like a King.’

‘So do I. Just a Prattish one.’ Another thing was thrown at Merlin’s head, but this time he used Magic to deflect it.

**

‘I have no idea.’ Elyan concluded, while the others nodded. They were at the Tavern, talking about all they had learned over the past couple of months. Sometimes, they were almost ready to firmly place the King’s affections with one of them, but then the other would pop back up out of nowhere. Honestly, Gwaine was completely stumped.

‘Sir Leon?’ A younger Knight was coming across, hands shaking slightly and face pale.

‘What is it?’

‘A message for the King, from the Lady Morgana. She’ll be in Camelot as first light.’ The King’s sister, who usually stayed out of the walls of Camelot because the citizens weren’t quite willing to forgive her for the previous treachery. If she was coming to Camelot, it would mean news. The group rose from the table, threw down some coins and rushed in the direction of the Castle.

It was decided that they would tell the King this evening, so Gwaine opted for just opening the door to his Chambers. After all, it wasn’t too late, the chances were that the King wasn’t asleep.

Still, he hadn't been expecting the sight he found. Rather than turning around and walking out, Gwaine found his mouth dropping open, a startled sound that drew the others into the room.

‘Shut the bloody door!’ Arthur shouted, still covering Gwen’s naked form with his own. Merlin, for his part, was laughing so loudly that all of Camelot would hear in a moment.

‘Well? You better have a good reason for interrupting.’ Arthur looked close to murderous, sliding from the bed without caring that he was nude, walking across to grab his breeches. Merlin moved to Gwen’s side, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled the sheets up to hide her form so she could press against his side.

‘Uh…’ Leon’s mind obviously was in the same state as Gwaine’s, utter confusion. Arthur had his trousers on, moved towards them and waited patiently.

‘Lady Morgana’s coming in the morning.’ Percival provided, and Arthur smiled.

‘Oh! Thank you, I’ll have the servants prepare a meal for the evening. Is that all?’ Gwaine met Merlin’s gaze, watched as he winked and then pressed a kiss to Gwen’s forehead.

‘Yes, Sire.’ Leon finally was back onboard, and the King clapped a hand to his shoulder.

‘I’ll see you all in the morning then.’

Gwaine was the last to leave, although none of them missed the squeak from Gwen or Merlin’s laugh as the King pounced onto the bed. He quickly shut the door, looking to his fellow Knights.

‘I guess none of us won the bet?’


End file.
